


Crushed

by PyrePest



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Crush, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Relationship, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrePest/pseuds/PyrePest
Summary: Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Aura (OC) are ready to use what their mentors taught them and prove themselves as capable heroes in their own right, even if it means disobeying direct orders. Unrequited pining. Eventual Relationship.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/OC, Dick Grayson/Original Character(s), Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Richard Grayson/OC, Richard Grayson/Original Female Character, Robin/OC, Robin/Original Character(s), Robin/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Sidekicks

St. Louis

July 4th 10:00 CST

Today was the day and the young superhero known as Aura was beyond excited as she tried to focus on homework due tomorrow. She stood up from her place on the floor and then moved to her bedroom door. She slowly and silently opened it and peaked through the small crack. When she saw no one, she closed it just as silently and then locked it before going to her closet. She rummaged around the disaster area that was her closet and pulled aside a false wall, revealing her costume. A burgundy faux leather jacket, a jet-black jumpsuit, and a pair of black gauntlets hung on the wall. Displayed on a shelf was her most prized possession, a black visor. She was proud of the thought and resources that she had put into it. She was particularly proud of police radio and communication device she installed. She pulled on suit and armor and grinned. She loved it.

“Phantom to Aura,” a voice called from an earpiece in her visor.

Aura pulled on her visor over her eyes. “Aura here,” she said.

“Mister Blizzard is wreaking havoc downtown,” Phantom began as live video feed appeared before Aura’s eyes. “I could use another set of hands.”

“I’ll be there.”

July 4th, 11:00 CST

“Today is the day,” Aura reminded her mentor as she threw up a force field to protect the civilians of St. Louis against Mister Blizzard’s ice beam. The pale violet force field flickered slowly.

“How could I forget?” Phantom chuckled as she launched herself high in the air.

“Then can we hurry this up?” Aura demanded impatiently as she used her powers to propel herself towards Mister Blizzard.

Mister Blizzard shot an ice beam at Aura.

“You’re on thin ice, pal!” Aura said as she pulled back her fist and then threw a punch at the ice shooting towards her. The ice shattered into tiny pieces as Phantom plummeted towards Mister Blizzard and then slammed her heel into the side of his face. Mister Blizzard crashed to the ground unconscious as Phantom landed gracefully on her feet.

“Nice pun,” Phantom said.

Aura rushed to her side. “You promised nothing would—”

“And nothing will,” Phantom promised as she placed a hand on Aura’s shoulder.

“Then can we go?” Aura pressed.

Washington D.C.

July 4th, 14:00 EDT

As they waited for the Flash and Kid Flash to arrive, Aura looked excitedly at the Hall of Justice. The Hall of Justice was a beautifully impressively design building. Today was the day that she and four other sidekicks would be given the grand tour, which was something Aura had been dying to see ever since she could remember.

While everyone else looked to the Hall of Justice, Robin couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off Aura. He had been annoyingly infatuated with her ever since they and their mentors had teamed up to stop the Penguin from distributing fake black-market medications.

Batman placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder, pulling him away from his thoughts and Robin looked up to his mentor. Batman offered Robin one of his rare proud smiles and Robin grinned back.

“Today is the day,” Batman said.

“Welcome to the Hall of Justice,” Green Arrow said.

“The Headquarters to the Justice League,” Aquaman said.

“Oh, man!” a voice from behind called.

They turned to see Kid Flash and the Flash speeding towards them.

“I knew we’d be the last ones here,” Kid Flash grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest.

The superheroes made their way to the entrance of the Hall of Justice. Tourists surrounded them and bombarded them with flashing lights. Aura caught bits and pieces of their excited and mostly harmless chattered.

“Ready to see the inner sanctum?” Green Arrow said as he leaned towards Speedy.

“Born that way,” Speedy replied.

“Glad we’re all here,” Aqualad said.

“Me too,” Aura grinned as she gently nudged Aqualad, who returned a smile. “It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other.”

Robin felt a flicker of jealous at their familiarity.

“Have all five sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time?” Kid Flash asked.

“Don’t call us sidekicks,” Speedy growled. “Not after today.”

“Sorry,” Kid Flash said. “First time at the Hall. I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“You’re overwhelmed,” Robin said. “Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn’t anyone ever just whelmed?”

The automatic glass doors slid open and they walked over the threshold. The larger than life bronze statues of the seven original founders greeted them.

“Maybe that’s why,” Aura quipped as they headed towards a door for Authorized Personnel Only.

When they neared the door, it slid open to reveal two superheroes, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. Martian Manhunter looked at each of the proteges.

“Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Aura,” he gave them a small smile. “Welcome.”

Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado turned and started leading them down a small dimly lit hallway as Kid Flash and Robin perform one of their handshakes.

“You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course,” Manhunter said as they entered a large brightly lit room with a large computer monitor that took up the entire wall across from where they enter. “Our library.”

Robin glanced at Aura from the corner of his eye. He smiled despite himself as he watched her look around. Her eyes glanced hungerly across the ceiling to floor bookshelves that lined the walls. She could learn so much from all these books.

“Make yourselves at home,” the Flash said gesturing towards the comfy looking lounge chairs scattered throughout the library.

Aura, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad happily obliged. As Batman, Martian Manhunter, the Flash, Green Arrow, Phantom, Red Tornado, and Aquaman started towards a door marked “Justice League Members Only.”

“Just a quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day,” Batman grumbled as he looked to those non-members of the Justice League and then turned towards the door. “We shouldn’t be long.”

A small sphere lowered from inside the ceiling that Aura recognized as a Zeta-Beam scanned Batman.

“Recognized. Batman, 02.” The other members were individually scanned as their names and ID numbers were announced in the same synthesized voice. After they were all scanned, the doors hissed open.

“That’s it?” Speedy demanded. “You promised us a real look inside not a glorified backstage pass.”

“It’s a first step,” Aquaman said. “You’ve been granted access few others get.”

“Oh, really?” Speedy hissed as he gestured up towards the tourists that pressed their faces against the glass above them. “Who cares what side of the glass we’re on!”

“Roy,” Green Arrow said as he stepped towards Speedy. “You just need to be patient.”

“What I need is respect,” Speedy hissed as he turned away from his mentor and looked to the other sidekicks. “They’re treating us like kids. Worse! Like sidekicks! We deserve better than this.”

Aura, Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad exchanged looks with each other and then looked back at Speedy.

Speedy’s jaw nearly dropped. “You’re kidding, right?” he demanded as he looked at each of their faces. “You’re playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League.”

“Well, sure,” Kid Flash began as he looked to the other sidekicks. “But I thought that step one was a tour of HQ.”

“Except that the Hall isn’t the League’s real HQ!” Speedy blurted. “I bet they never told you! It’s just a false front for tourists.”

Aura looked to Phantom’s surprised face and knew that what Speedy had some degree of truth.

“And,” Speedy continued. “A pitstop for catching Zeta-Beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower.”

The other League members looked to Green Arrow.

“I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception.” Green Arrow said, looking to Batman, who disapprovingly crossed his arms. “Or not.”

“You are not helping your cause here, son,” Aquaman said stepping forwards Speedy. “Stand down or—”

“Or what?” Speedy challenged. “You’ll send me to my room? I’m not your son.” Speedy looked to Green Arrow. “I’m not even his. I thought I was his partner. But not anymore.” Speedy grabbed his hat and then threw it on the ground before turning away from his mentor. Speedy walked past the four other sidekicks, looking at each of them. “Guess they’re right about you four.”

The four of them rose from their seats as Speedy walked past and watched him walk across the room.

“You’re not ready,” Speedy said as he left.

Before anyone had anytime to process anything that had just happened, an alarm blared from the giant monitor as Superman appeared on it.

“Superman to Justice League,” he announced. “There’s been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It’s on fire.”

The League walked towards the monitor to get a better view.

“I’ve had my suspicions about Cadmus,” Batman said. “This may present the perfect opportunity to—”

Another alarm blared as another member of the League another on the monitor.

“Zatara to Justice League,” Zatara announced. “The sorcerer, Wotan, is using the amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response.”

The members looked to Superman.

“Superman?” Batman said.

“It’s a small fire,” Superman replied. “Local authorities have it under control.”

“Then Cadmus can wait.” Batman decided and typed something into the computer.

The four sidekicks approached.

“All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara’s coordinates. Batman out.” Batman said into the monitor before turning to the four teens standing in front of him. “Stay put.”

“What? Why?” Robin demanded.

“This is a League mission,” Aquaman said, stepping towards them.

“You’re not trained,” the Flash added.

“Since when?” Aura and Kid Flash demanded in unison.

“You’re not trained to work as part of this team,” Phantom said gesturing to Batman, Aquaman, and the Flash.

“There will be other missions, when you’re ready.” Aquaman said.

“But for now, stay put,” Batman ordered.

“We’ll talk more when we get back,” Phantom promised as she and the other members walked towards the boom tube leaving the four teens alone.

“Uh,” Kid Flash groaned. “When we’re ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like—”

“Like sidekicks?” Aura offered.

“My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me,” Aqualad looked to the ground.

“Trust? They don’t even trust us with the basics.” Kid Flash threw his arms out wildly. “They have a secret HQ in space!”

“What else aren’t they telling us?” Aura asked as she looked to each of them.

Robin sighed. “I have a better question. Why didn’t we leave with Speedy?”

Aura crossed her arms and glanced at the exit Speedy took.

“What is… Project Cadmus?” Aqualad asked.

“I don’t know,” Robin replied and then smirked as he walked over to the computer. “But I can find out.”

Aura, Kid Flash, and Aqualad exchanged looks and then followed Robin over to the computer as he typed on the keyboard.

“Access denied,” announced a clear synthesized voice.

“Wanna bet?” Robin chuckled as countless files leaped onto the screen.

“Whoa!” Kid Flash’s eyes danced across the screen. “How are you doing that?”

“Same system as the Batcave,” Robin said.

“Access granted,” announced the synthesized voice.

“Good job, Robin,” Aura said as she gazed up at the monitor. “I’m impressed.”

“It was nothing major,” Robin said coolly as he felt heat rush to his cheeks.

Kid Flash and Robin exchanged looks as KF gave him a thumbs up. Robin grinned as he turned back to the monitor.

“All right,” he began as he scanned the files. “Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in D.C. That’s all there is, but if Batman’s suspicious maybe we should investigate.”

“Solve their case before they do,” Aqualad stated. “It would be poetic justice.”

“Hey, they’re all about justice,” Robin chimed in.

“Then what’s stopping us?” Aura pressed.

Aqualad bit his lip. “They said ‘stay put,’” he reminded them.

“For the blotting-out-the-sun mission, not this,” Robin argued.

“I think that’s a big enough loophole,” Aura grinned.

“Wait. A-are you going to Cadmus?” Kid Flash beamed at Robin. “Because if you’re going, I’m going.”

“Just like that, we’re team on a mission?” Aqualad asked.

“We didn’t come for a play date,” Robin said.


	2. Cadmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four superpowered teens go against Batman's direct order and go investigate a fire started at Cadmus Labs.

After the four teen superheroes sped their way through the streets of DC to the Cadmus Project site, they saw gray smoke billowing up into the air from a fire on the second floor and heard sirens wailing from the emergency vehicles parked in front of a sign that read “Cadmus Advanced Laboratory Research.” A helicopter whirled around above them as numerous firefighters tried to quell the flames.

“Help! Get us down!” shouted a pair of researchers from a second-floor window.

“Stay put!” said a firefighter into a megaphone. “We will get you out.”

A fiery explosion ripped through the air throwing the researchers out the window. Kid Flash sped ahead of the three other teens. Kid Flash used his super speed to run up the side of the building and rescued the falling researchers before they hit the concrete. He managed to get them safely to the roof of the building before he lost his footing and started slipping down the side of the building before he grabbed hold of the windowsill.

“It’s, what’s his name, Flash Boy!”

“It’s Kid Flash!” he shouted back.

“So smooth,” Robin grinned.

“Does he always have to run ahead?” Aqualad said as he watched Kid Flash hanging out the window. “We need a plan, we…”

Aqualad trailed off as he looked side to side and realized that just Aura was still near him.

“They do that a lot,” she said as they watched Robin use his grappling hook to swing towards the Lab.

She took a breath, rolled her shoulders back and then her visor and body were engulfed in a pale violet light. “I’ll get us over there,” she said.

Aura looked towards the Lab as she held out her arm. Aqualad looked at it for a moment and groaned. She knew he hated using her powers as a form of transportation.

“It’s faster,” she smirked.

When Aqualad wrapped an arm around her waist, she flicked her wrists and Aura’s powers launched them towards the Lab. In less than 2 seconds, Aura covered the distance between the Lab and across the street where they stood. When they came to a jarring halt in front of the Lab, Aqualad felt like he might see the contents of his stomach again as they untangled themselves from each other. Aura looked to the researchers on the roof and her hands started to glow again.

“I’ll take care of them,” Aqualad said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She chuckled softly and nodded. He pulled out his Water-Bearers and pointed them at the stream of water coming from the fire-hose.

“I need to borrow that,” he said as his tattoos glowed blue and water rushed towards him.

The water swirled around them and unsteadily raised them up. Aura nearly lost her balance and grabbed Aqualad’s arm. Aqualad chuckled but moved to place his arm behind her back and she moved closer to wrap her arm around his waist. When they reached the roof, Aqualad ordered to research to step aboard. They obeyed and fell to their knees as they hopped on and caused the water platform to bob. Aqualad lowered them down to the window and he and Aura leaped off.

Robin caught a glimpse of Aura and Aqualad tangled up together from a nearby computer. As Aura moved to free herself, Robin turned back to the computer monitor.

“Appreciate the help,” Aqualad said.

“You handled it,” Robin said. “Besides we’re here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?”

Aura appeared at Robin’s side and leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at the screen. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “Find anything interesting?”

Robin opened his mouth to reply but a soft beep echoed from somewhere around the corner. Robin and Aura looked over at Aqualad who stood in a dark hallway. Kid Flash rushed to Aqualad’s side. 

“There was something in the—”

“Elevators should be locked down,” Kid Flash said as he and Aqualad started down the hallway.

Robin and Aura exchanged looks and then jogged to join them. Robin caught sight of the elevator and then sped past the others.

“This is wrong,” he said and then pulled up his holographic computer screen from his wrist. He typed on his keyboard for a brief moment. “Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn’t belong in a two-story building.”

“Neither does what I saw,” said Aqualad as he stepped forward and scanned the elevator doors. He looked over his shoulder at Aura. “Will you give me a hand?”

Aura nodded as she stepped forward. Her hands and visor glowed as she pressed her palms against the elevator door. The tips of her fingers dug into the crack. Aqualad followed suit. They looked at each other, nodded, and pulled at the doors. The elevator doors flew apart with ease and Aura stopped glowing as she and Aqualad held the doors open. The four superheroes peeked over the edge and into the dimly lit elevator shaft. Lights lined the shaft at each floor.

“And that’s why they need an express elevator,” Robin said as he kneeled at the edge to get a better view and when he still couldn’t make out the bottom, he stood and pointed his grappling hook at the ceiling of the elevator shaft. He pulled the trigger and then tugged on the line before he jumped off the ledge. The whirling sound of his grappling hook echoed off the walls of the shaft. 

Aura took a breath as her whole body was engulfed in the pale violet light and her hair flowed behind her. Then she leaped after him. She descended after Robin casting light along the shaft. Kid Flash and Aqualad appreciated the extra bit light and then followed after them. They descended down the shaft passing floor after floor until Robin came to a sudden halt. 

“I’m at the end of my rope,” he said as he looked up and watched Aura gracefully float down beside him.

She held out her glowing hands to him and offered him a soft smile. His heart started pounding again as he glanced at her pretty smile and then her hands. He reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist as she grabbed his with both her hands and then he let go of his grappling hook. She brought him to the ledge and gently set him down. She made sure that he was safe before letting go of him. Robin plopped down on the edge and pulled out his holographic computer again as Aqualad leaped from the rope and landed gracefully beside Robin. When it was Kid Flash’s turn, Aura and Aqualad held a hand out to him. Kid Flash reached out and grabbed Aura’s and then Aqualad’s hand and they pulled him towards the ledge.

Aura looked down. She still couldn’t see the bottom. She looked to the others.

“Bypassing security,” Robin said. Aqualad and Aura positioned themselves in front of the door. “There. Go.”

On Robin’s cue, they forced the doors apart and held them open. The four of them stepped inside as the scanned the dimly lit hallway.

“Welcome to Project Cadmus,” Robin said.

“Good work, Robin,” Aura said as she nudged him and smiled at him.

“Thanks,” Robin grinned back, his skin burned to her touch.

Aura turned to inspect the strange structures lining the walls of the chamber. “What are these things?” she asked, gesturing to them.

Kid Flash sped off without the rest of them.

“Kid, wait!” Aqualad hissed.

A parade of giant gray four-legged monsters marched past, surprising Kid Flash and causing him to trip and fall. He rolled out of the way to avoid being squashed. The four teens stared at the giants as they marched past them. The monsters had huge tusks and large sharp teeth.

“No,” Aqualad said. “Nothing odd going on here.”

As the monsters marched further down the chamber, Aura looked to the others.

“I vote we don’t go the same way as the herd of weird giant elephants,” she said.

They nodded. Robin led the way to a small door off the chamber and pulled up his computer again. They stood guard with their backs to him as they waited for him to bypass security. When he did the door lit up green and slid open to reveal a small room bathed in a pale blue light. The walls were lined from floor to ceiling with what looked like jars that held large bugs floating in a pale blue fluid. They heard a crackling noise coming from the room that seemed to go in time with the giant blue orb of flickering light in the center of the room.

“Okay,” Robin said. “I’m officially whelmed.”

They stepped inside to get a closer look at whatever was floating in the jars. Bolts of electricity sparked from the insects.

“This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world,” Kid Flash said and then turned to the others. “The real Cadmus isn’t on the grid. It generates its own power with these…” he gestured to the jars of bugs. “Things. It must be what they’re bred for.”

“Even the name is a clue,” Aqualad said. “The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon’s teeth into the Earth.”

“And this Cadmus creates new life too,” Robin said and then walked over to a nearby computer. He pulled out a cord attached to his gauntlet and plugged it. “Let’s find out why.” A holographic display appeared. The three other heroes moved closer to Robin to get a better look. Robin scanned the information displayed before him. “They call them Genomorphs.” Robin swiped at the display and new information appeared. “Whoa!” he swiped again. “Look at the stats on these things. Super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons.”

“They’re engineering an army,” Kid Flash said.

“But for who?” Aura asked as she looked to the others.

“Wait,” Robin said, swiping at the screen. “There’s something else. Project Kr.” He probed the screen a couple of times, but nothing happened. “Ugh. The file is triple encrypted. I can’t—”

“Don’t move!”

The four of them turned to the sound of the familiar voice. A man dressed in armor came running towards them accompanied by several human sized Genomorphs and a small one perched on his shoulder. When the man got a better look at them, he stopped in his tracks.

“Wait,” he said. “Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Aura?”

“At least he got your name right,” Robin smirked and then turned back to the display.

Aqualad and Kid Flash stepped towards the man as Aura stayed by Robin’s side.

“I know you,” Aqualad said. “Guardian, a hero.”

“I do my best,” Guardian said.

“Then what are you doing here?” Kid Flash asked.

“I’m chief of security,” he said. “You’re trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out.”

“You think the League’s gonna approve of you breeding weapons?”

“Weapons?” Guardian began. “What are you… What have I…” The small Genomorph looked at him and its tiny horns glowed red. “Ugh.” Guardian brought his hand to his head and grimaced. “My head.” Then the Genomorph looked the four trespassers. “Take them down hard.” Guardian looked up at them. “No mercy.”

The larger Genomorphs growled and rushed to attack them. Robin leaped forward and threw down a smoke bomb. Thick gray smoke surrounded them. Aura could barely see anything. Then she heard what sounded like Aqualad grunting and then something slamming against metal. She rushed over to where she heard the sound. Aqualad was on his hands and knees as Guardian sprinted towards him. Aura threw out her hand and she glowed as she concentrated on Guardian. 

In one swift moment, Guardian glowed in the same pale violet light as Aura, she whipped her arm to the side, and flung Guardian away from Aqualad. She rushed to Aqualad’s side and helped him to his feet.

“Thanks,” he smiled.

“No problem,” she said.

Then Aqualad pushed her away. She fell to the ground and slid away from him as Guardian landed a punch on Aqualad. Aura moved to help but a Genomorph pounced on her, pining her to the ground. It snapped its jaws at her face, but she managed to move out of the way. In a fast sweeping movement, she brought her knees to her chest and kicked her legs out. Her heels landed in the Genomorph’s chest and then it went flying. It slammed into Guardian and they both crashed into the wall.

Aqualad rushed to her side as she got to her feet.

“Thanks again,” he said as Kid Flash leaped through the smoke sped past them. 

“Let’s go,” Kid Flash said.

Aura glanced at Aqualad and they nodded before they sprinted after Kid Flash. They followed him down a dark hallway. An alarm was blaring and there was a flashing red light as the growling Genomorphs pursued them. Another hallway branched off the main one and Kid Flash skid to a halt. Aqualad and Aura followed suit and saw Robin hunched over a console. Before rushing towards Robin with the others, Aura and Aqualad glanced down the hall. The Genomorphs still snarling close behind them. They briefly exchanged looks and sprinted to the others.

“Way to be a team player, Rob,” Kid Flash hissed as he reached Robin’s side.

“Weren’t you right behind me?” Robin asked as he glanced at Kid Flash.

The console gave a positive beep as it flashed green and the nearby door hissed open. Robin and Kid Flash rushed inside. Aura glanced over her shoulders. The Genomorphs were less than five feet behind them. Her body glowed as she wrapped her arm around Aqualad’s waist and then used her powers to launch them forward. They slammed into the back of the elevator as the doors slid shut behind them. They heard each of the Genomorph crash into the doors before the elevator started to descend.

“I dislike that very much,” Aqualad said as he untangled himself and got to his feet.

Aura shrugged. “It beats getting mauled by those things,” she said as she stood and then looked to the blinking numbers above the elevator door. The number 42 flashed in yellow and then 43. “We’re going down?”

“Dude, out is up,” Kid Flash reminded Robin as he pointed to the ceiling.

“Excuse me? Project Kr. It’s _down_ on sub-level 52,” Robin said.

“This is out of control,” Aqualad said stepping forward as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Perhaps… Perhaps we should contact the League.”

They exchanged looks and then the elevator dinged. Its doors slid open to reveal a large cave-like structure illuminated in an unsettling red light. Robin rushed out.

“We are already here,” Kid Flash said before speeding off behind Robin.

Aqualad sighed. Aura lightly tapped her fist against his shoulder and gave him a small smile before following the other two. She crouched down beside Robin.

“Which way?” she asked, looking ahead of them.

“Yeah,” Robin said pointing down one hallway. “Bizarre looking hallway one, Or,” he pointed to the other. “Bizarre looking hallway two?”

“West is best?” Aura offered.

“Halt!” a voice called out as a humanoid looking Genomorph appeared from the shadows. Its long horns glowed red as it raised its hand and barrels were lifted into the air. It flicked its wrist and the barrels shot at the trespassers.

Aura glowed and flung her arms out. A pale violet wall of energy appeared around them. When the barrels crashed against it, they exploded. The explosion knocked Aura off her feet and caused the wall of energy to dissipate and a cloud of thick smoke to appear, blocking the Genomorph from their view. Robin helped Aura to her feet and the four trespassers sprinted down a hallway. Kid Flash sped ahead of the others.

“You okay?” Robin asked.

“Yeah,” Aura gasped. It was always more difficult to shield others from a distance. “I wasn’t expecting the barrels to explode like that.”

“I’m glad you’re with us,” Robin said.

“Me too,” Aqualad said.

They rounded a corner and saw a woman laying on the ground and Kid Flash forcing a tank of some sort in between a door and doorframe to prevent it from closing.

“Hurry!” Kid Flash shouted as he waved to them and then jumped over the tank and inside the room.

Project Kr was lit up on the door. Aura, Robin, and then Aqualad leaped through the threshold. The sound of snarling Genomorphs echoed throughout the cave. Robin raced to the nearest console. Aura turned to watch the Genomorphs charge towards them as Aqualad kicked tank out of the threshold. The door slammed shut and then glowed red.

“I disabled the door,” Robin announced. “We’re safe.”

“We’re trapped,” Aqualad said.

“For now,” Aura said as she walked towards Robin.

“Uh, guys,” Kid Flash called. “You’ll wanna see this.”


End file.
